A Fairy Tale Forever
by Crystal-MoonstoneStar
Summary: Takato and Jenrya's anniversary together and what did Jenrya and Takato got for each other?  Warnings:  Lemon  smut  *Might have other stories/drabbles about them later on...


Title: A Fairy Tale Forever

Anime: Digimon Tamers Characters: Takato Matsuda and Jenrya Lee (17 to 18)

Content: M rated, Song fic, 6th anniversary, smut=lemon

What's happenin': Takato and Jenrya's anniversary together and what did Jenrya and Takato got for each other?

Note: I love Taylor Swift's songs, so I hope that she won't mind if I use her song, Today was a Fairy Tale since I think everyone deserves a fairy tale and love no matter who they like and that's just something human. It's nothing to be ashamed of. And this fic is a fairy tale that comes true since not all fairy tales are real.  
>[ .] My first timer lemon and Jenrya is hot as his name is pronounced. :D<p>

Credit goes to Digimon creator, Akiyoshi Hongo; imagination is credited by me. .

* * *

><p><strong>A Fairy Tale Forever<strong>

Our 6th anniversary, 7 and a half years ago before everything about my life started to begin, ever since our part of the digital world is finished; we all didn't know what to do after. We're now fresh young adults going out to the world that we know since that day. Ruki and Ryo got together, finally, after a month of finding each other after the final battle while Hirokazu (Kazu) and Kenta got their own girlfriends; Miku and Chinatsu last 2 years ago. Takato and I, well…I guess you can say that we've just been close and we just…clicked. Jeri couldn't be able to be with anyone and it really broke Takato's heart. Ruki and I tried to be there for him but he was always coming toward me and I found comfort in that. Takato didn't really know about this kind of love even when I found out I have love him for a while but not really acknowledging it. Maybe it was that time when Takato cried for Guilmon when he first digivolved to Grolwmon to go back to his original form and I wondered why my heart ached at that sight or that time he scared him when he felt Growlmon's bite when he digivolved to ultimate form or when he smiled at me with love during the camp trip looking out to the summit at night before our summer break and when we finally came to the digital world. But now… he's mine and he felt the same way with me. My loveable innocent angel, Takato…Forever.

_Today was a fairytale, you were the prince  
>I used to be a damsel in distress<br>You took me by the hand, and you picked me up at six  
>Today was a fairytale, today was a fairytale<em>

The two just came back from a restaurant that had really great Thailand food and now it's ten at night. The humid July night with the dim streetlights guiding their way home, walkng back to their apartment that they got for about 2 years. Having to be in college, both had to work a bit to get our way through, well, Takato have two part time jobs right now getting through, aiming to be an artist while Jenrya on a scholarship for technology engineering at M University.

It was warm that night when the two walked hand in hand in the dark; Takato with a dark blue shirt and white shorts; Jenrya with a black vest and gray shirt. Takato, embracing Jenrya's fingers with his while his head was tilted to the side, his eyes closed, snuggling on Jenrya's shoulder. Jenrya was taller and had a little more muscle between the two of them, considering he is the captain of the martial arts club, he had gone to the skinny 12 year old to a hot college boy with girls glancing twice at him.

Jenrya just wanted to kiss him while they walked up a hill in the illuminated dark. The light that played with Takato's face looked so innocent and soft; he touched Takato's cheek with his free hand, trailing down toward his neck, making Takato laugh from the feel of his ticklish fingers. No one was watching and they were all probably asleep. So he did, taking Takato roughly at the nearest wall of a fence.

Stealing a kiss from Takato, making a yelp and having him chuckle, pulling the two together with his arms, he pulled him to a surprise soft kiss that Takato breathe gently against him and wrapped his arms around Jenrya's broad shoulders. He could taste the vanilla ice cream Takato ate just before walking home and he wished he had more. Just when they both quickly got up to the apartment, having Jenrya pulling Takato with a desperate tug, he pushed him against the door with a loud thud.

"Shhh…We're not going to wake up the neighbors now are we?" Takato said with a worried and whispering voice. His twinkling auburn eyes stared up to Jen's mischievous gray silver eyes. Leaning close to Takato, he gave out a wicked smirk; his head tilted between his neck and cheek; his hand that was linked with Takato next to the opposite side of his head, and whispered seductively, "Why not?" The soft words next to Takato's neck gave out a small breeze, making him shiver. He could smell something exotic from Jen and it made him feel weak in his knees.

_Today was a fairytale, I wore a dress  
>You wore a dark gray t-shirt<br>You told me I was pretty when I looked like a mess  
>Today was a fairytale<em>

Suddenly, the door behind the brunette gave away, Jenrya opening the door without Takato knowing it, gave out a surprised cry and was indulged into the darkness of their apartment.

"Jenrya!"

Suddenly, being roughed up to the wall, Takato felt Jenrya's lips attacking him, aggressive and needy. He felt Jenrya's strong arms around his waist pulling the two close while their kiss was amplified from the heat of their bodies. Tongues dancing in each other's mouths, Takato moaning out Jenrya's name, both starting to feel hot and sweaty through their clothes.

Jenrya felt so lost in the smaller teen's lips; soft and plump, he started to slow down the kiss just so he could taste them. The kiss continued to start out fast then slow, continuing the pattern that they realized they were still in front of their doorway. Both of them gasping for air after each kiss ended. A thin strip of saliva came out from their mouths when they parted, breaking it to two and dripped down on both of the teen's chins and corner of their mouths.

Suddenly Takato felt Jen's arms wrapping around his legs, giving out a half yelp and a moan as his rough smooth hands were sliding under his thighs, going back and forth under his shorts, one of the sensitive areas Jenrya loved to play with. Opening his thighs, Takato reflexively pressed his body against Jen's and both groins were touched at the hot contact, both groaning and losing their minds for a second to the warm pleasure.

By now, Takato's hands were wrapped under Jenrya's shoulders while his body kept pressing against Jenrya's hard length with his, knowing that they both have already exposed their wants. Jenrya kissing and licking along Takato's ears to his neck where the sweat began to trickle down making him tremble even when he was busy unzipping the black vest and roaming one of his hands under his shirt, feeling the sweated skin.

"Jen…wait…" Takato started to pull away gently but Jenrya wouldn't let him. He growled at the tanned skin and started nipping his neck finding a taste of sweat and Takato. He didn't want to stop. He just wanted to keep on feeling Takato's skin and not let go of him. _Mine_.

_Time slows down whenever you're around  
>But can you feel this magic in the air?<br>It must have been the way you kissed me  
>Fell in love when I saw you standing there<em>

Takato squeaked at the contact of Jen's searing lips and had grabbed the blue hair that was in front of him and tried to pry him off to tell him that it was too hot. But Jen started to stroke Takato's thighs up and down, having him giving out a loud moan.

"J-Jen, it's really…h-hot…" Pulling the blunette's face toward him and panted. He thought it was hot; their clothes sticking on to each other and their hard members were aching and stuck inside of their pants. But Jenrya saw a flushed sweated plastered brown hair on the face of a lusted eyed Takato with his mouth opened gasping for air and hair messed up from his hands messing and holding them a while ago. And Takato thought he was feeling hot, literally.

"I know." Cutting off whatever Takato was trying to say next, he stuck his tongue into Takato's mouth, only hearing the muffled sounds coming out from the other's lips while he was trying to take off his shoes after prying off Takato's since his arms were supporting his legs and Takato was about 2 feet in the air. Took some time but hastily got it done.

Carrying Takato with his arms still under his legs, he quickly went over to their room; Takato holding on to Jen with dear life as if he was going to drop him. The room was dark just like all the other rooms except for the light from the open window, offering a light breeze. He did drop him, but on top of the cool bed which the smaller teen sighed at the contact but was still feeling overheated.

Jenrya, looking on top of him, thought that he had to be the sexiest guy he has ever seen now. His shirt's fabric lifting up to his chest, his arms held up like he was going to be arrested, hands palms facing up and his face pink as the roses at the cheeks and his closed eyes like he's at peace. The sweat on him didn't help Jenrya's problem though. He could also see the light bulge at Takato's white shorts and groaned at having to be with him. He wants him, _now_.

Opening his eyes at the sound of Jen's groan, he could see the silver gray eyes piercing at him with lust and want. The little light that was provided at the window gave Takato a view of Jenrya; his arms showing out the muscles and his chest that was heaving lightly, having to look like a god. Takato's breaths quickened when Jen's hand was lifting his shirt up and taking it off of Takato's body, twitching at the contact of Jen's fingers at his skin.

"You make me feel so hot, Takato." Whimpering when Jenrya's fingers stared to touch his chest, Takato closed his eyes when the hands started the familiar trail on his body. His hands were warm against his hot body making him squirm under him. His light fingers made Takato shiver with pleasure when it grazed over his nipple. His hands clutching on to the bedsheets, while Jenrya's fingers started to circle around his nipple making his back arch to the touch.

_It must have been the way  
>Today was a fairytale<br>It must have been the way  
>Today was a fairytale<br>_

Jenrya couldn't help himself but started to touch both of the dark pink nubs that were starting to harden. Smirking as he does when he sees Takato's face, eyes scrunched up and his mouth circled to an 'o' and his back arching. Pinching the two hard nubs suddenly, made Takato yelp in surprise.

"J-Jenrya…" Looking at him with his brown eyes, Jenrya started to go faster with his hands and movements. How much he wanted to be inside of him now; Takato moaning and writhing under him with the sweat sliding down his hair and his torso.

Groaning at the mental mind, the bluenette started to lick and suck at the colored nipples that were still as hard, while taking off the belt of Takato's shorts and slowly reveal his blue boxers. Takato started to feel air from underneath but he couldn't look down from embarrassment and the hot rough tongue that was wrecking havoc on him. Whimpering at the touches that Jen started to rub his thighs again but deeper to where his erection was. Just almost there but not quite.

The touches stopped, making Takato open his eyes and see Jen taking off his shirt, throwing it somewhere on the floor, not caring what really matter to it. Takato was the only thing on his mind. Takato gave out a sharp intake of breath when he sees Jen hovering over him, looking beautiful and sexy as his body showed the abs and muscle that he had been training of.

Licking around the edges was fun for Jen because he got to see Takato in a frenzy state, feeling him tremble when his hands were under his thighs, he could do so many things to him. Rubbing his hands under Takato's thighs, trailing up to where his ass was, he started to smooth the skin, feeling the soft tan skin while he started to thrust his tongue into the hole making Takato give out a half whimper and a half moan. Takato couldn't help himself when he clutched the bedsheets with his fists, unable to deny how it feels when Jen was playing with him, teasing him until he had to beg. Jenrya still thrusting his tongue in and out of Takato's hole, having to hear muffle moans and the feel of sweat the was perspiring on his skin.

Jen reaching out to Takato's face, feeling the hot hand that burned his cheek and started to inch closer to the brunette's face.

"You're so adorable." The bluenette said with a grin, having to make the other blush like a tomato.

Today was a fairytale  
>You've got a smile that takes me to another planet<br>Every move you make, everything you say is right  
>Today was a fairytale<p>

"Why do I have to be called cute?" Takato pouted. "I say that you're sexy and handsome, smart and—" Cutting off his words, Jenrya pulled him to a kiss, feeling a little embarrassed but pleased with Takato's words of what he thought of him. He loved him so much. Takato was always in a spell whenever Jenrya kissed him, no matter how rough or soft it was, he felt loved and protected. Nothing could be able to be on his mind when Jen was with him.

"You're just cute."

Takato wrapping his arms around his neck, his hands trailing to Takato's sides until he reached to where his boxers and shorts were. With one motion, Jen had his them off, throwing them somewhere to probably where his shirt is, surprising the teen underneath him with a squeak through their kiss and his hands tightening their grip on Jenrya's neck. Chuckling at the reaction he can never get over with, Jen threw him over to his stomach, having to hear him muffle a yelp when his face was in the pillow. When Takato went up to take a breath, he felt his legs bended to where his knees were close to his chest and blushed when he felt his erection was free and was tickled to the bed sheet. But he then felt something warm and rough at his entrance and shivered, clutching the bedsheets tightly when Jen's tongue was playing around the edges of his hole.

"J-Je—ahh…Ahh!" The room and air feeling so stuffy, Takato couldn't hide his cries of pleasure in the pillow anymore and had to lift his head up with his ass in the air, Jen still dominating his hole with his forceful tongue. His erection was hard and painful when the tip was touching the bedsheets while Takato was pushing his ass back to meet with Jenrya's tongue.

Jen's fingers were slowly touching the sides of Takato's body and started to touch the sensitive and ticklish places where he knew Takato would be gasping and laughing at the same time. Like the nape of his neck and the sides and underneath his shoulder blades. Soon enough Takato was giggling and squirming at the wrath of Jen's fingers making him laugh out loud too. Gasping for air, Takato soon had tears in his eyes from the laughter and turned his body to face Jen.

Reaching down to stroke his face and hair, kissing his tears while Takato's arms embraced Jenrya's body. Soft light kisses were raining down on Takato with kindness and care. Leaning down, Jen could feel the hard length pressing on his thigh, knowing that Takato wanted to release from the small noise he made when he pressed his thigh more on his groin.

_Today was a fairytale  
>All that I can say is now it's getting so much clearer<br>Nothing made sense until the time I saw your face  
>Today was a fairytale<em>

Smiling against his face, he started to murmur chinese words while his hands travel down to the smaller boy's sides and reaching down to touch his throbbing length. Jen knew how much Takato can get turned on from listening to his language since he didn't understand much except for "I love you", "its okay" from Terriormon and "Hello". Whimpering, Takato could feel the heat of Jen's fingers just right above his hard length and he's still hot from the heat.

His fingers finally reaching to their destination, the fingers touched and slide the tip of his erection, already leaking of precum, Takato arched his back with a soft groan. Jen, still whispering chinese words in his ear, dirty to Takato's ears, started his way down from the tip grabbing the length and stroking it up and down, getting to hear Takato's soft groans turning into loud moans that the neighbors could probably hear by now. Jen starting to make a hickey at Takato's pulse of his neck making a vibration of his voice, still mumbling the foreign language to Takato while Takato started to tighten his grip on Jen's shoulders and back.

Takato's eyes were half glazed over from pleasure with tears, his hair drenched in sweat and his head was faced to the blank wall when he heard Jenrya groaning out his name, he couldn't hold back his release with a yell. "Jenrya!" Finally releasing his seed in Jen's hot cavern, his eyes were spilling out tears and his back arched to where his chest was thrown out frontward close to where Jen's blue hair was. Trying to calm his breathing down while Jen was sucking and licking away his release, he gave out a whimper; his legs trembling from the high and Jen's fingers still inside him, circling around the walls and was about to pull out until a hand held his wrist and stopped him.

Panting from the slow and steady pumping of Jen's hand on his length, he could finally feel the warm hand of his lover and a way to give out his release from the throbbing erection in front of him. Jen started used his other hand to take over the pumping while the hand he was using before was slick with the precum that was starting to spill over, maneuvering to his entrance. Brushing at his entrance made Takato gasp and unconditionally pushed himself toward Jen's fingers. Soon Jen's mouth left the dark red purplish mark on the brunette's neck and started to trail down to his quivering chest and stomach, his tongue flicking over at parts of his torso all the way down to the edges of his bellybutton. He could smell the sweat from Takato and his own scent which was hard to endure lavishing it with his tongue alone which he continued on to his destination.

Glancing up at Takato, he saw tears coming out from the corners of his eyes, his mouth parted with fast and erratic breaths coming out from the swollen lips and the sweat that was glistening in the dark, a scene that was burned into his memory; he continued his journey down until he met with Takato's arousal. A small mewl came out of Takato's throat, his body restlessly shifting on the cotton bedsheets, his hard length burning for his long drawn release. Jen's fingers circling around the hole until he slid one of the moist fingers in gently, stretching the inside out and found his sweet spot, making the brunette whimper and moan softly. The walls inside Takato's entrance clenched around the finger making Jen grin.

_Time slows down whenever you're around  
>Yeah yeah<em>

"Jen!" Pushing himself to the bluenette's fingers to find more of the pleasure, he suddenly cried out in surprise, arching his back when he felt something wet and velvety at his length, only finding Jen's tongue at the head of his erection. Putting another finger in to stretch Takato more while his mouth was going up and down on Takato's leaking hard shaft, hearing Takato's moans and pants made his erection hard in his pants. Then he wondered why he hadn't took off his pants yet. He didn't want to stop hearing the sweet noises that Takato was making and the way his body writhes to find more pleasure from Jen's touch; when he thrust up and down to find his release and back and forth to keep Jen's fingers inside him, but he didn't want to trap his erection in his pants forever.

"Don't…stop…" Takato looked at him with a flush in his cheeks and a haze and lust in his heavy lidded eyes. Jen's erection was waiting along with Jen's expression of his want and lust, Takato noticing it and pulled the bluenette toward him. Jen, coming close to the teen and was at the brunette's neck and ear, his free arm wrapped around Takato's torso, kneeling almost in front of him, Takato's legs spread apart so he could be in front of him. Takato could smell Jenrya's sweat and a hint of melon which he thought was sort of weird but stopped thinking about it when Jen's blue hair tickled Takato's jaw line and neck, making him giggle.

"…Can I…take them off for you?" Takato asked softly in his ear, making Jen stiffen up with excitement at the thought of him stripping him. Both have experienced the sides of being seme and uke, so it wasn't much of a problem to go one way or the other. Though, today Jen wanted to be on top for the occasion.

"Go ahead…" His husky voice made Takato's blood going into his groins again and took a deep breath. Jen licked the shell of his ear to encourage him to do it while he added another finger that kept stretching him slowly, making Takato's breaths ragged and hot. He let go of his hand that was clutching Jen's wrist and both hands shaking came together in front of his belt. Biting his bottom lip, almost like he was pouting, he lightly palmed the noticeable bugle making the bluenette moan loudly and feeling the heated breath in his ear. Accidently pushing his finger in the hot spot in Takato, he yelped and jumped to the electric shock that made him shiver through his body.

Trying to continue his way to take off his lover's pants, he slowly unbuckle his brown belt that was locking away Jen's aching erection and unzipped his zipper, sliding the soft jeans off of the creamy colored thighs to his knees. Jen unwrapping his grip on Takato and got his hand to drag his jeans down to his ankles and kick them off to the side of the bed. His patterned white and black boxers were the only garments left on him and the brunette felt nervous and excited to see Jen even though he have seen him naked so many times. But somehow today was more exhilarating to see him.

Gently, he held Jen's hipbone with one of his hand, making the bluenette twitch with anticipation to be touched from his lover, his other hand slowly gliding down to his thigh like magma to the touch, arching to his hand for more of the warmth that was to be touched. His finger movements that were stuck inside Takato's burning hole were stopped from the warm hands that were roaming aimlessly around Jen's thighs but he could feel the walls that were clenching and unclenching from the excitement and feel of his body.

_But can you feel this magic in the air?  
>It must have been the way you kissed me<br>Fell in love when I saw you standing there_

"Jen, your body is so soft and smooth." The brunette said with a whisper and a small smile on his face, making the bluenette blush up to his ears and started to stutter something incomprehensible. Having to be taken back with the words that made him sound like a girl was foreign to him.

"I—t-t-that's-…I'm… y-you're soft too!" Takato smiled and started to stroke the bugle that was straining to come out of the boxers. "Ah!" His free hand clutched onto Takato's shoulder while his head was thrown back giving Takato space to suck and lick on his collarbone, hesitantly, giving him a red hickey that lasts a week, unlike his mark on his neck. Jenrya could feel his neck trembling from the wet tongue that was caressing his cream colored skin. The brunette's hands soon reached to the elastic waistbands of the boxers and slowly peeled them off of the bluenette's hipbones, his erection springing out and leaking of precum, making the latter whimper from feeling the cool air and the feeling of being free from its confines.

Takato stopped everything and suddenly stared at Jen's erection. Jen wondered why everything stopped and looked at Takato's face, only finding a guilt ridden expression mixed with a fear and anguish. Puzzled of why he looked like this, Jen started to reach for Takato's face, until suddenly he was flipped to his back and found Takato above him. His fingers that were in Takato were free from the warmth and his legs were spread apart. Everything went by in a blur, Takato was looking down at Jen with his eyes filled with the emotions Jen saw before and was right on top of his erection, standing and weeping. Before he could say anything, Takato just thrusted himself down on his erection and all he could feel was the intense heat and pressure that was enveloping him, closing his eyes and letting out a gasp that was overlapped with Takato's pained cry.

Opening his eyes, he saw a pained expression on Takato's face with tears that were slowing streaming down to his cheeks, still thrusting himself with heavy and agonizing breaths. Just when he was going to stop Takato's actions, the brunette thrusted himself down again, making Jen's mind blank out in pleasure. But he couldn't debate pleasure with Takato's cries of pain. Quickly he held the brunette's soft butt cheeks out from his erection, missing the heat but couldn't think about that after hearing the pained whimper from Takato, making him sit on his stomach, while he sat up to embrace and comfort him. The brunette gasped and tried to take deep breaths but ended up as pants.

"Shhh…" Murmuring in his ear, he tried to calm him while putting his hand, covering Takato's entrance so he wouldn't have to feel the pain. Holding the crying teen in his free arm to his shoulder, his hand travelled to trace warming circles on his back. The body shaking in front of him, still feeling the pain that was burned and imprinted in him. Feeling his forehead at the crook of his lover's shoulder, Takato tried not to cry too much but he couldn't help the overwhelming thoughts that were in his mind when he saw his lover's length just moments ago.

It must have been the way  
>Today was a fairytale<br>It must have been the way  
>Today was a fairytale<p>

A minute past by, then five, Jen thought Takato had passed out but then felt a stirring from the teen when he decided to show his flushed face toward him. Uncovering his hand from Takato's entrance, Jen hugged him tight as if he'll never let go but only because he knew that Takato wouldn't talk if he keeps seeing him staring at him. "What happened?" The bluenette said in a soft voice, hoping he would answer and he'd understand. A noise came from the brunette's throat and snuggled his head to a position where he has his cheek at the broad shoulder and his face staring at the unblemished side of Jen's neck.

"…Jenrya always have pleasure me first…so I thought I would return a favor, especially when …Jen is always waiting for his turn and…mah…I felt a little guilty …I wish I could do something so I…" Turning his head upward and lifting it up to see his lover's face, he felt embarrassed and looked down again, biting his lip, almost about to spill the tears in his eyes when he felt the warm hands and arms enveloping him around more tightly with blue hair in front of him, feeling Jen's forehead on his shoulder.

"You're too kind and selfless to think like that. We haven't done this in a while…about two to three weeks because of our exams and that festival… But…I don't want you to hurt yourself just to give me pleasure. I'd feel guilty and now…I feel like I hurted you… I'm sorry." Closing his eyes and laying his head there for a while until he felt fingers going through his hair, he felt a tear going down to the bridge of his nose to the other side of his face.

"Ai shiteru yo…" The bluenette whispered, leaving a warm breath lingering at the brunette's neck, having him shiver at the contact. Tears that spilled over to his cheeks but was happy enough to hear the words out of his lover's mouth.

"Ai shiteru motto." Takato smiled even when Jen couldn't see it. Hugging him shyly before turning his head to see where Jen was at his shoulder, he saw a small smile curling from his lips. A blush came to his cheeks when Takato gazed into the watery silver eyes. Jenrya only smiled when he saw his face blushed and reached to kiss Takato's tears that were soaked on his cheeks. Still holding him in his arms, the bluenette moved himself to place his back behind the wooden bed post so he could lean on it without hurting his back. Jen could hear their breathing together and feel Takato's heat and heart beating, lying on his chest. He hadn't forgotten about his painful erection waiting for its release but he enjoyed the heat of Takato's body with his. They both stayed that way for a while until Takato spoke, breaking the silence.

_Time slows down whenever you're around  
>I can feel my heart, it's beating in my chest<br>Did you feel it?  
>I can't put this down<em>

"…You want to try again?" Jen looked at him with his quirking eyebrow, making Takato blush and stuttered his explanation.

"I-I-I mean, that, well…I-I- thought t-that y-you still want…" Kissing Takato's forehead with a chuckle, he slid his hands down to Takato's arms and to his chest. Shivered at the contact of the warm hands on his chest, Takato pushed himself toward the other and kissed him hard in the lips. Jen returned the kiss while holding onto Takato's body, having to press his body with his, the half hard erection between them became harder making Takato moan into the kiss. Breaking the kiss off quickly, Jen nibbled onto his bottom lip, Takato whimpering at the soft lips on his.

"Do you still want to do this? I don't want you hurt like this time earlier…" Murmuring on the brunette's lips, his hand grazed against one of his soft nipples, soon circling softly around it. Takato accidently bit Jen's lips, his body shaking from the touch, mewled for more of the touch.

"Boku…I want to…" Shyly replying to the bluenette who have started to lick his way down to the brunette's light colored neck and down to his collarbone where he started another dark hickey, making Takato moan softly, clutching his hands into Jenrya's shoulders, leaving nail marks on him. Jen's hand leaving Takato's dark hard nipple, trailing down to his stomach and soon around his waist, aiming for the puckered entrance that was waiting to be loosened again.

Writhing in anticipation, Takato finally felt searing hot hands on his butt cheeks, squeaked at the fondle of his lover's hands roaming around his soft cheeks before placing a finger just at the tip of the entrance. The brunette felt warm all over again, the beads of sweat at his brow, jumped at the single finger that gives him pleasure.

"You sure about it?" Feeling scared and hesitant about doing anything to hurt the brunette, the person who he loved most pulled his face toward his own and gave him a brief soft kiss, leaving his answer for him. "Boku no shinjite suru…" Sighing next to his ear, trying to push himself slowly to his finger, but having Jen firmly hold his hips.

_But can you feel this magic in the air?  
>It must have been the way you kissed me<br>Fell in love when I saw you standing there  
>It must have been the way<em>

"I'm doing it this time…Right now, I'm not sure if you can control yourself like last time." Frowning at him, but knew that he would hurt himself so Takato nodded in a bashful way. Slowly lifting the brunette over his throbbing length, he felt the warm fingertips and palms at his back, making him go slower so he hoped he won't scare him. Before slipping the brunette's entrance in, Jen pushed his tongue into Takato's mouth, making a small noise but accepted the dominating tongue that was swirling around in the dark sweet cavern.

Pushing about an inch inside, he was already feeling the intense wet heat enveloping his hard erection, making him groan in pleasure. Takato feeling the length in his entrance, tensed at the slight feeling and trying to relax to get more in. Haven't been able to feel the pleasure and the heat of his boyfriend for so long was making him even more in heat and wished that Jenrya would hurry up.

Finally all the way in, the bluenette still holding on to the other, kissing his lips and mouth, both unable to breathe until he finally let go that Takato let out a small gasp and pant. Whimpering at the heat, Takato squirmed at the feeling of being inside of Jen for so long and wished he would move but his hands were still at his hips. His hands at the broad shoulders who have thrown over hundreds of people for self defense felt hot and slick with sweat.

"Y-you can move you know…" Takato gasped at the heat that was inside him while Jen stared at him with lustful eyes. Takato knew he wanted this more than he does so when he started to lift the brunette and push him down again Takato moved along with him, trying to find the pleasure spot that makes them erratic and unable to think from the pressure of the pleasure. Thrusting in deeply and slowly reminded Takato of how they first made love like this, making him smile shyly before his mouth suddenly parted to an 'o' shape when Jen found the hot spot inside making him moan and reflexively thrust his hips into Jen's hot cock. "Jenrya!"

Growling at the contact and how much Takato was moaning so wantonly in his ear, the thrusts started to get more faster but still as penetrating to the spot where Takato would start moving to the rhythm to Jen's thrusting upwards. Takato shivering as each thrust was made into him, with his mind slowly disintegrating into a white space with stars. His hands started to slip from the shoulders and tried to keep a hold of them when his back was arching from the deep length thrusting inside. "Ahh!…Jen…ahh…motto…ahh!…" His erection was starting to form and turn hard from the indulging feeling of being filled and felt.

The repetitive moaning started to make Jenrya groan and go blank with pleasure, almost stop lifting the slender hips up until feeling nails digging into his shoulders showing that Takato was moving by himself. Jen feels so close to come, but he didn't want to leave Takato with the pleasure still driving into him. He wanted the feeling to last; wanting to come but also not to so he could feel the tingles down his spine and the hot warmth that was buried in his groin. But as kind as Takato was, he stopped, leaving his hands on the waist of the other, hearing the whine from his throat, making him sit on his length, clutching the damp brown hair with both hands for a light kiss on the brunette's lips, which he responded back with a tongue slowly licking his bottom lip.

_But can you feel this magic in the air?  
>It must have been the way you kissed me<br>Fell in love when I saw you standing there_

"Jen…" A whisper so soft and warm in his lips that seemed to be like the starting rain drop that fell from the sky, having Jen kiss his salty painted cheeks while making a sound to let him know that he was listening. "Shiteru no? …Watashi wa anata no mono…" The brunette's face flushing pink from the heat and from the shyness of his words, his legs wrapping around Jen's torso. _I'm yours…_ Takato thought in his head while looking into the silver eyes.

A snap was heard inside the bluenette's mind, having to hear the sweet words out of his adorable lover's mouth. Flipping Takato on his back, his length still inside him, hastily placed the pillows they had underneath him so he won't regret what he will do, and without control he placed a rough passionate kiss, giving Takato no time to think what was going on. Kissing hard and bruising their lips, leaving a dribble of saliva escaping from the corner of their mouths, the bluenette broke it immediately before coming close to the other's neck.

"If I hurt you, just hit me." The husky and low growl was said in the other teen's ear, before nibbling on its shell, Takato squeaking at the feel of the warm breath against his neck and the light graze at his ear. Before Takato could say anything, Jen was impaling him with hard and fast thrusts right on to his prostate, holding his one of his hands while the other hand was busy touching the other's body, making the brunette arch his back and moan loudly.

"Jen, Jen, Jen…" His name said repeatedly like a mantra, with soft moans and pants that were driving Jenrya crazy. His eyes glazed, half closed seeing his lover with lusted eyes and parted mouth and the blue hair that was stuck on the forehead and the sides of his face was a turn on.

Their bodies rocking back and forth, both hearing each others' moans and groans, the slapping flesh of skin of each other, feeling the others' skins and sweat, the friction moving between them was warm and wet, enjoyable to the two who can go on without any complications. Their orgasms were near and Takato could feel tears at the end of his eyes and his harden length rubbing tenderly against the hard abs of his boyfriend's stomach, making him whimper out loudly. Jenrya who was also starting to be near his end, used his hand to lift one of Takato's legs up to prop on his shoulder to push himself harder and deeper inside Takato, making them both feel tingles down their spines, Takato crying out his lover's name, wanting to come.

"Jenrya! Hnn…C-close…Ha-ahh!" His hand that was holding on to the other was clenched hard and felt like it was about to break his bones and leave the muscles sore while the other was gripping on to the bedsheets for more leverage to the thrusts Jenrya was giving out but was lost in the pleasure his boyfriend was giving him.

_It must have been the way  
>Today was a fairytale<br>It must have been the way  
>Today was a fairytale<em>

Jen took a look at the brunette writhing underneath him and all he could see was beautiful. Touching the round nubs on his chest, earning out a mewl from his angel, while swirling his tongue on the pulse at the right side of Takato's neck arousing the both to be closer to their bliss.

"Cum with me." Whispering huskily in his ear, his hand stroking the throbbing length that was next to his stomach from the base, shaft and up to the head where he slid his thumb to the slit that was leaking out cum, winning a loud muffled cry from the brunette as his mouth was covered from the other, his body trembling as the milky streams of liquid was shot onto his stomach and some on Jen's chest. Takato still holding on to Jenrya's shoulders and back as he kept thrusting at his prostate.

Feeling the soft wet walls tightening around his hard length and couldn't help but groaned out Takato's name when he felt his warm liquid spilling inside the hot entrance. His body shuddering from the high as he collapsed on top of the smaller teen's arms which were under his arms, rubbing his back in small circles and massaging the red marks he left on his shoulders, his head buried on his shoulder. Both breathing in short breaths, trying to get their breathing together and their racing hearts to slow down.

"You okay?" The bluenette murmured in his ear, feeling light headed and warm. Holding the brunette close to him, he rolled them to the side and slowly pulled himself out of Takato, giving out a half mewl and moan when he felt the liquid seeping out from his entrance and the loss of the warmth he had of him. Takato sighed and leaned his head against the bed with his face flushed and eyes closed, held onto Jenrya's hand.

"M'fine…But I thought you wanted to wake the neighbors up?" Opening one of his eyes to see a faint blush on his boyfriend's cheeks, giving him an angelic yet devilish smile that sent shivers down his spine. Brushing a hand against the brunette's cheek, he gave him a soft kiss on the forehead. Laughing inwardly that Takato remembered such a thing even after what they did together.

"Hmmm…Not today…" The bluenette said with a twinkle in his eyes. Takato smiled at him with sleepy eyes before snuggling next to strong frame that kept him close. Kissing him faintly on the lips, Takato soon dozed off to the rhythmic beats of Jen's heart that was next to him Almost dozing off after him, Jenrya whispered one last thing to him.

"I love you…"

_Today was a fairytale_

* * *

><p>Takato woke up to a blanket on top of him, seeing a blank space next to him, his hand reaching out to where he saw Jenrya saw last, touching the warm space next to him. Trying to get up slowly after last night, he found out that he was wiped clean from the substances. Confused he thought that he was forgetting things or the events that had happened.<p>

"Huh? Jen?" At that moment, Jen came through the door, trying to open it quietly and slowly but didn't work, and to Takato's surprise, wearing a black tuxedo. Complete with a tie and an unbuttoned vest, Jen saw Takato smiling at him with his stomach to the mattress, back covered by the blanket and his legs up in a 90 degree angle, swinging slowly, almost seductively to his eyes.

"Morning."

"Morning. I was going to watch you sleep, but now you're awake." Walking over to him, making him blush as he saw how much the suit looked on him. Kneeling on top of the mattress when he got there with his hands cupping the brunette's cheeks, he leaned down to give Takato a small passionate kiss, surprising the other with the greeting. Takato broke off the kiss after pulling his arms to gently wrap around his shoulders.

"How did you sleep?" Touching their foreheads together, Jen could see his clear maroon eyes that still looked a little dazed out from the kiss. The brunette smiled cutely at him making him squeeze the smaller teen in his arms.

"Good, you?"

"Hai, it was good also. Warm too." Chuckling at the pink dots that appeared on the cheeks of his lover.

"Why are you wearing that suit? Are we going somewhere? You look really nice in it…" Takato looked down shyly in embarrassment, almost to the point where he drooled to see how good looking his boyfriend was.

"Ahaha…No, I'm wearing it for an occasion…I haven't gotten to give you my gift for our anniversary yesterday so I thought I would make it up now." Jenrya whispered, making it more confusing to Takato, wondering why he had to dress in a suit that was only for good occasions but he released his embrace to see the other's face. Kneeling in front of the bed, almost sitting in a seiza position, but not quite, Jen took in Takato's hands in his and kissed them both.

"Takato, I love you so much, I can't stand it if anyone ever takes you away or hurted you in any way. You're someone kind and always keep everyone's hope up no matter what happens. You care, too much of others and I'm amazed of how you can keep mostly everything together. Especially during the digital world and here when we protected everyone from the D reaper. I feel like I wouldn't be able to stand on my two feet if you weren't there." Laughing shortly at the comment before he turned quiet. Takato listened and now was sitting at a seiza position to hear him, with the blanket wrapped around him. In a quiet voice, Takato had to strain his ear to listen, Jen continued on.

"I want you in my life, more than you would know. I've thought of all the times we had together; especially when I first met you, at that school, in that hallway when you were frantically looking for Guilmon. At that time, I wasn't expecting another tamer or a friend to be by my side for my life, especially now. I've always had Terriormon with me and I thought he was enough. It's not. You are the one I want to share my life with and I wish to be together with you. So…I'm asking you something…" Looking into his eyes making the other look at him without breaking the connection, he reached inside the vest pocket, letting go one of Takato's hands and held out a small black box, making Takato's eyes widened at the sight and gasped softly when Jen's hands tremble to show the inside of the box.

"It may be a little early to do something like this, but I… I really…want to know, if you'll be with me…forever in my life…" Opening the small box with a slow deep breath, revealing a silver ring, engraved with his name, Jenrya Lee on the outside while on the inside it said, "My Beloved".

"Matsuda Takato. Can you be able to accept this ring and be with me…forever?" Looking into the brunette's eyes showing shock and surprise, then turning into joy and happiness. Takato started to giggle, making Jenrya wonder what was funny about the proposal to be with him. Seeing his facial expression, Takato stopped giggling and started to get up, almost tripping from the blanket, going around Jenrya, making him see his naked frame but more confused until he saw him rummaging through the closet.

Coming out a moment later, Takato came out with a tinge of red in his face and ears, in his hand, a black small box that made Jen widened his eyes and smiled slightly.

"Oh, I see now." Making the brunette kneel beside the other, having the two teens holding out the black boxes to each other.

"I'll accept yours if you accept mine… but yes…I accept your proposal." The brunette said shyly, smiling at him, feeling tears in his eyes as he watched his lover's expression when he opened his box. A box revealing a silver band with his name engraved on the outside while on the inside engraved, "My One and Only."

"This is sort of funny because I was going to give this to you yesterday too but well, today's not so bad, even though I'm not dressed like you. I feel the same way about you…You're smart and awesome in so many ways. I look up to you for that. You also try to help out whenever you could and you care about everyone, no matter what happens to you…I feel happy whenever I'm with you and I feel like I can always smile when I see you. I want to be in your life too. I…I want you to accept this ring, if you will." His eyes were dilated from the happiness and the shyness of saying the things to him, as if confessing their love again for the first time.

Jenrya taking the ring out of his box, taking Takato's left hand to him, who obliged with a bashful grin, watching as the bluenette placed the ring in the ring finger of the brunette. When it was placed, Takato could feel the tears streaming down his face in happiness.

Doing the same, Takato took out his ring and slide it into Jenrya's finger which had fit perfectly like his. After Takato's hands moved away, he was clasped in a warm and soft embrace from his lover, feeling something wet on his shoulders, finding that his lover was also crying of joy, unable to say or describe anything that was from pure happiness and love for each other.

Together forever at last, a fairy tale that came true for the two. Jenrya and Takato smiled when they broke apart from their hug, sharing a kiss that was as sweet as vanilla.

* * *

><p>….Maybe it's too long…I don't know…But if anyone have read it, I thank you so now I'm going to hide… -Hides under the covers-<p> 


End file.
